I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus
by evilarrowness
Summary: Roland sees something while spying on Santa.


**I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus**

Roland was six years old when it happened. He had begged for his parents to let him wait for Santa. He didn't really understand the stories Henry told about the man, but he knew that said man had left him presents the previous year. Anyway, his parents said he had to be asleep by the time Santa came, otherwise he wouldn't get his presents. The only problem was that he couldn't sleep.

Hearing a weird noise, the boy got up from his bed, took his little bow and carefully went downstairs. He didn't want to make any noise that could scare Santa. Henry had told him that the man called Santa Claus wasn't to be seem by small kids. Good thing he was now a big boy... At least that was what his mommy had told him.

A red blur was the first thing he saw when he got to the living room, eating the cookies he had made with his mommy. He was excited, wanted to talk to the man, when his mommy got to the man first. She wasn't supposed to be awake, Roland thought, observing the scene, even though he couldn't hear what they were saying.

-OQ-

A few steps away.

"Hey, Santa" Regina giggled, looking at Robin in a ridiculous costume she had made him wear.

"Hello, milady" he answered, smiling at her and grabbing her hand "You shouldn't laugh at me as it was you who made me wear this... suit"

"Don't worry, you look handsome in it"

"Roland won't even see me wearing it" he complained "He is asleep by now"

"Then I'm sure I can help you take this suit you hate so much off you" Regina said, smirking at him and kissing him. Taking his hand she took him to their room.

-OQ-

'What?' Roland thought as he saw his mommy kissing Santa Claus. First of all, that was gross and second, Henry had said kisses were only for true loves and his mommy was his papa's true love... He had to talk to Henry about that, he thought, running to Henry's room.

"Henry, Henry" Roland said, shaking his brother.

"What is wrong, Roland?" Henry asked, opening his eyes and seeing his brother almost crying.

"Mo... Mommy she... Doesn't love papa more" he said, tears falling from his eyes.

"What?" Henry asked, opening space in his bed for Roland "What made you think that?"

"I was looking for the man that brings presents and when I got downstairs, mommy was there and she kissed him"

"Oh.." Henry muttered, understanding why his brother was crying "Why don't you try to sleep for now and tomorrow we ask her about it?"

"Can I sleep here?" the little boy asked.

"Stop with those puppy eyes and you can" Roland smiled and laid down. Sleep soon found him.

-OQ-

Next morning, Roland woke up as the son got between the curtains in Henry's window.

"It's Christmas!" he yelled waking up the rest of the house "Get up, Henry" he said, shaking his brother.

"Go wake mom and dad" Henry said, knowing that he would have to wake up soon anyway.

"Okay" Roland agreed, running to his parents bedroom "Papa! Wake up!" he said, jumping on the bed.

"No jumping on the bed" Robin told him which made an adorable pout appear on his lips.

"Come here, my little knight" Regina said from the other side of the bed " Cuddle with me a little"

Roland smiled and laid down, cuddling with his mommy "It's Christmas, mommy. We have to go open the presents."

Regina smile at him and said "Why don't you go downstairs and pick one present to open before breakfast"

Roland agreed and went to the tree to pick his present.

-OQ-

"Merry Christmas" Henry said when he got to the kitchen. Roland was playing with a toy, his mother was making pancakes and Robin was watching the movement around him. They all wished him 'Merry Christmas' back and he sat next to Robin.

"Are you spending the night at Emma's?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah, Killian said he would teach me how to be a proper pirate"

"Really?" Regina said, putting the last things on the table "I might have to speak to Emma about that boyfriend of hers"

"Come on, milady" Robin said "You were afraid of letting him learn archery and he got quite good at it."

"You may have a point" she replied, giving him a peck on his lips and sitting next to him.

Roland was watching them by now and seeing their kiss reminded him of the previous night "Mommy, do you love my papa?"

Looking surprised, Regina answered "Of course, Roland. Why would you ask that?"

"Because if you love papa, you should only love papa and I saw you kissing another man"

"What?" Robin and Regina asked the same time.

Being the only one who knew what was happening, Henry said "I think Roland is referring to the kiss you shared with Santa last night"

"My what?" Regina wondered out loud trying to remember when Roland could have seen that "You were awake last night, after your bedtime"

"I thought I heard something" he mumbled, staring at his plate.

"You must have heard your mom, because I hear this Santa man is a very sneak man" Robin said, but upon seeing Regina's glare directed at him he thought best to help her "You see, lad, Santa was only giving your mommy my gift"

"Then why did he have to kiss her?" Roland wondered.

"Because that was my gift to her: a kiss"

"I guess that was okay. But it was gross." he said "Can I go open my presents?"

"Go ahead, but let Henry help you" she told him as the kids run to the tree, leaving their parents alone.

"So, you are kissing other men?" Robin said smiling as he put his hands in her waist.

"Oh, Santa was quite the kisser" she said "Aren't you glad I told you to wear the costume now?"

"I'm usually glad when you tell me not to wear something" he whispered and she let snort fall from her lips.

"I got you a present" she said after a few minutes of quietness, blushing a little.

"I thought you said we wouldn't exchange presents" he said, knowing he had a little box with a ring inside stored in his drawer, one he would give her later that day "Where is it?"

She took his hand to her belly and watched as a smile spread on his lips.

**The end**


End file.
